If a cloud printing system uploads a document, which a user desires to be printed, to a cloud server, the cloud server performs rendering on the document, generates printing data, transmits the generated printing data to a printer, and requests the printer to print the transmitted printing data.
However, a plurality of rendering servers for performing rendering on a document are generally present in a cloud server. Some of the plurality of rendering servers may form rendering clusters. A load balancer included in a cloud server distributes printing jobs, i.e. routes documents that are printing targets, to a rendering server so as to prevent a load from being concentrated on a specific rendering cluster or rendering server.
When a load balancer efficiently routes a document, a waiting time of a customer may be reduced. Also, if efficient routing is possible, even though a rendering server having a relatively low performance is used, an optimal result may be obtained, and thus it is advantageous in terms of system operating costs.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.